<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spawnpeeking is for Chumps by liddellmisswitch13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964598">Spawnpeeking is for Chumps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddellmisswitch13/pseuds/liddellmisswitch13'>liddellmisswitch13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddellmisswitch13/pseuds/liddellmisswitch13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike angers Gustave and pays for it during training. Olivier just makes it worse by being an asshole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Gustave "Doc" Kateb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spawnpeeking is for Chumps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gus, love—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gustave halted the rest of that sentence with a white, rubber-gloved hand. His stern mouth—pursed, unamused—said it all: Mike fucked up. The usually calm and collected doctor lowered his hand and walked towards the door with a silence that chilled Mike to his core. However, before reaching the door itself, Gustave turned back at Mike and smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good luck on the field today, <em>mon amour</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gustave turned on his heel and was gone. Mike, feeling like he had stepped in a fat, steamy pile of dog shit, gulped. He knew he had something coming, but he didn't know what. Gustave was an odd man at times: he was unpredictable when he was angry. It was what made him a feared enemy, as many of the Rainbow operatives saw Gustave as a kind, patient man. However, that patience was thin when it came to his boyfriend—like now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Fuck, field day.</em> Mike sighed, knowing full well he was in the doghouse now. Mike made his way towards the locker room, reading the board for the day. The teams had been lined out and Mike was set to participate with a fresh team Harry had picked out. Mike was stuck with Håvard, the new hard breacher; Ryad, someone who Mike could trust to watch out for himself; Seamus, someone Mike trusted with his life; and Erik, a kid Mike knew could hold his own. Gustave, of course, was on the opposing team with Jack, James, Aria, and Liu. A deadly team who could easily play them with bad positioning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another heavy sigh escaped Mike's lips as he slipped on his mask and attached his EMPs to his belt. Seamus and Ryad were talking by the benches, Sebastien with them as well. His hand was holding Ryad's, and he was smiling ear to ear. To Mike's right, Håvard had his arms around Erik's shoulders, pressing little kisses on his cheeks. Erik was blushing, and chuckling as Håvard was relentless with his affection. <em>Cute</em>, Mike thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With all the bad in the world, and the hardship that this job brought, Mike was happy people were able to find something good here. He was a part of that group, having Gustave in his life as he did. Despite the fights they had (like now), Mike couldn't imagine going back to the way things were: him, living on his boat thinking about how he ruined his past marriage. Gustave provided support and comfort, and Mike remembers how Gustave had confessed to the happiness Mike brought him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>We'll get through this,</em> Mike thought to himself. <em>It won't be like her again, promise yourself that.</em> The buzzer ran out as the start of the training exercise began. Mike looked up at the large building that had been commissioned for their tactical training. Its walls could be changed, added, removed, deconstructed, and more. Bulletproof walls added some spice into the mix, allowing for tracking and angles. "Alright, we have a plan?" Erik asked, placing his cap on his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ace and I will go to the bomb wall, disable anything behind the wall, then try to take site. You and Ryad try to clear out any stragglers on the bottom and top floor. Seamus will cover from above. Sound good?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erik nodded, looking over as their team got ready for set up. The defending team took the arena. Gustave was geared up, holding his MP5 to his chest. He turned around, pulling down his mask to blow Mike a kiss. He waved and went towards the building. Mike gulped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see you got good old Mike on his feet. He says something?" Liu asked, playing with the toothpick in his mouth. Gustave gave a telling look, to which Liu laughed at. Their team set up and Doc took a window facing the benches. He hummed, whistling happily as he set down reinforcements and barbed wire. Then he started a count down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Attackers to the starting area."</em> The overhead rumbled with the voice of the training proctor, calling Mike and his team to the starting line. Håvard gave Erik an encouraging smile, and Erik gave it back. The buzzer went off again, signaling the start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gustave hummed, then counted down to 0. He busted open a board, seeing who he wanted. "<em>Bonjour, amour</em>." He said happily, taking the shot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike felt the paintball splash the corner of his mask, nailing him in the head. <em>Ah, okay.</em> The shot forced Mike back, causing him to tumble. Mike felt like he was falling in slow motion. The error of his ways came back to bite him hard in the butt. <em>Goddamnit.</em> Everyone around them saw Mike "Thatcher" Baker get spawnpeeked by Gustave. There was a hushed silence after such a bold move, but Erik was there to help Mike up. The buzzer sounded, marking it a 4 v 5. "Are you alright, sir?" Erik asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm fine, lad. Let this be a lesson for you: don't piss off your partner." Mike dusted himself off, removing his mask and sighing heavily. "Go with Ace, lad. Help him breach the wall and see what you can pick up." Mike waved them off, then went to go sit on the bench, feeling a small sense of shame. He watched the match, feeling tense as the numbers were drawn down to one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pair of eyes had not left Mike since he took a paintball to the face. He turned around to see who it was. Olivier was staring at him with contempt, strong arms crossed over his chest. "What do you see in him?" he asked Mike, shaking his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike knew who he meant, but he still didn't like the implication. "You watch your mouth, boy." Mike stood up, getting upset. "I don't know what bad blood you and Gus have, but I ain't hearing none of it. He is still <em>my</em> partner, and I won't tolerate any sort of childish, bad-mouthing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olivier narrowed his eyes at the old man, almost like he was in disbelief at how dumb Mike was. "You don't know Gustave. He's a <em>doctor</em>, a healer with no place on the battlefield. I've brought it up to Harry about his status here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike's fist suddenly had a mind of its own, carrying itself swiftly to jab Olivier right in the mouth and nose. The sudden shock of the hit cause Olivier's eyes to widen, then quickly cover his now bleeding nose. Mike would be lying if he said that didn't feel good, but he knew he'd be in deep trouble right after. "Say that shite again, I'll break your nose."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The buzzer rang out one last time to signal the end of the training session. Erik and Håvard had managed to win the match with their teamwork. Mike was proud of them, able to rethink on their feet when they were a man down, however, Harry was already on his way over. "Give the defense my regards," Mike said with a weary smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gustave and his team left the building and caught Mike being escorted out by Harry with Olivier in tow—the latter having a bloodied nose. Gustave furrowed his brows, but he knew something had happened. "What happened?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryad turned around and shook his head. "Olivier started saying some things about you… Mike didn't like it one bit." Gustave sighed, shaking his head. The rage he had felt for earlier had been stated with that spawnpeek, but now Mike had gotten into trouble preserving Gustave's honor—from Olivier of all people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see," Gustave said wearily. "Good work out there, Ryad. I'll be seeing you for your next appointment?" He asked happily, to which Ryad nodded with a weary smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of the nature of the altercation, Mike was given a small suspension, and to work with the recruits on clean-up duty. Olivier was reprimanded for speaking ill of people, courtesy of Mike's left hook. After his talk, Mike went back to the locker room to get out of his gear. Waiting for him there was Gustave, already in his white coat and sleek breaches. Mike sighed, walking over to him. "Gus."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mike." Gustave sighed, cupping Mike's face lovingly with his bare hands. Mike closed his eyes, feeling calm as Gustave stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. "What am I going to do with you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike chuckled; his eyes still closed. "So you heard about what happened, then?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Oui</em>, I did. I knew Olivier would be running his mouth after what happened, but to say it around <em>you</em>?" Gustave chuckled, shaking his head and smiling warmly. "What a fool."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe I'm the fool," Mike said, placing both his hands-on Gustave's sighing deeply. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, love. I didn't…I wasn't thinking." The almost helpless look on Mike's face made Gustave feel awful for the spawnpeek earlier. "By the way, nice shot love," Mike said, chuckling as he leaned forward to kiss Gustave's forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, I forgive you. You can be blunt sometimes, Mike. I know this and I love you for it, but sometimes you should think before you speak, <em>oui</em>?" Gustave chuckled, scratching the sides of Mike's beard, which filled the other man with rapturous content. "Did Harry punish you for your spat?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, nothing serious." Mike moved his hands towards Gustave's face, cradling it gently and then leaning in to kiss him fully on the mouth. Gustave closed his eyes, his hands traveling to Mike's shoulders and holding on tight. Gustave let out a sigh, then pulled away to look at Mike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Je t'amie</em>," Gustave cooed, smiling all giddy. Mike chuckled, holding onto Gustave softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Love you too, Gus. Love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, it's me again.</p>
<p>This was inspired by a custom game my friends and I did, and I thought this scenario was funny. I hope ye enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>